


Dream Come True.

by Kaepore



Series: Primary Character Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Chase comes to Karters graduation. He finally does what he always wanted to do.





	Dream Come True.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, ANOTHER part of this series. Sorry. lol.

Chase came to my graduation. 

He had dragged his girlfriend along. She was beautiful. A lucky woman.

He cheered the loudest as I walked and got my diploma. 

I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush from hearing him scream my name.

After the emotional goodbye's with my former classmates we drove back home, dropping Ashley off at the house so he could take me on a drive. 

She hesitated at first, she probably knew what he was up to, but nodded and left us to ourselves.

He parked the car in the middle of nowhere and fucked me in the backseat.

He whispered in my ear how proud he was and told me I was 'beautiful' multiple times.

I was his. His bitch. His baby boy. HIS. Only his.

He told me loved me before biting down on my shoulder and coming in me. 

I held his hand on the drive home. 

Ashley side glances me when she pulls him in for a kiss that lasts longer than it should.

I felt a pang of jealousy, but I have no reason to.

The shitty thing about letting them stay over for a few days is knowing he's laying in the same bed with her. 

Later that night I'm coming with his hand over my mouth and two of his fingers inside me.

I smirk after it's over thinking that he'd rather be with me than laying with her. 

He kisses my forehead before slipping out of my room. 

I trace my fingers over the bite mark, long turned into a hickey. 

The smile stays on my face when I fall asleep.

They leave a few days later. She hugs me goodbye, not before whispering "You're nothing but a toy to him" before pulling away.

I roll my eyes at her and hug him last.

I stare directly at her as the hug drags on, my fingers threading through his hair. He discretely kisses the hickey on my neck.

I stand on the porch and watch as he drives away until he is out of sight.


End file.
